Daughter of a Snake
by Crystal Ruby
Summary: Um...my second D/Hr ficcy and please R+R! The summary?Well,Hermione gets pregent with a certain Slytherin's child and doesn't see him for eleven years!What will happen when they meet?Will sparks fly or is everything going to turn to diaster?Read to find o
1. Here I Come Hogwarts!

1 Daughter of a Snake  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Angel and the Granger's house. The rest of the characters, places, and objects are all J.K.R's.  
  
A/N: This is my second D/Hr ficcy and I really suck at writing them. And this is another dare! Well, my first ficcy isn't finished and all, but I ran out of ideas for it! Fortunately, I came up with ideas for this ficcy and now the awful dare is off my shoulders! Oh, um… it doesn't mention this in the story, but… Mr. And Mrs. Granger (Hermione's parents) died protecting their daughter from evil Voldemort! * Sobs and starts crying* Well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
2 Chapter One: Here I Come, Hogwarts! (I suck at thinking up of titles!)  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I sat watching my daughter, Angel Sunshine Granger, sleep. She had her father's hair, platinum blonde, and I let her highlight her hair silver, a little bit of hot pink, and she decided to highlight her hair forest green. Silver and green. The two colors that make up the Slytherin house. She decided to highlight her hair the colors of the Slytherin house. Why not red and gold? The Griffindor house colors. But seriously, I have no idea what I was thinking that night? Was I drunk? Maybe! Who knows what I was doing when I told Lavender that I'd be going to her little party? But why Malfoy? Of all the people that it might have been, it just happens to be Malfoy next to me, in bed…naked, the next morning! And now, I'm stuck with his child! He fathered this child. Not Harry, Ron, Seamus, or Dean, Malfoy! The disgusting, slimy, Slytherin scum, Draco Malfoy fathered my daughter. What the hell was I thinking? Thinking? I wasn't thinking!  
  
But why? Why did she choose silver and green? Looking at her hair makes me think of the night I had with Malfoy! Silver and green. Those were the Slytherin house colors. The house where most of the dark wizards were sorted in. What if she gets sorted into Slytherin? No, she wouldn't. Purebloods are Slytherins. Well, only purebloods get sorted into Slytherin. Halfbloods? Not a chance! So now, she could get sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Griffindor. How many times do I have to tell that to myself? How many times do I have to tell myself that she has no chance or getting into Slytherin and how many times do I have to scold myself for what happened nine years ago with Malfoy? Funny! Harry and Ron don't know who fathered Angel. If they did…Malfoy would be dead by now. But, I have no intention telling them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
3 Next Morning  
  
"Mom!" Angel's voice rang through the three-storied house. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had repainted the house. They had planned to paint it red and gold, the Griffindor house colors, but Angel wanted to paint snakes and lions. Hermione wanted to paint the house red and gold with lions, but she also wanted Angel's opinion on it, too. It was the house she had lived in since she was born. Hermione had bought it because it was close to the King's Cross. The house had been painted with red and silver, with an eagle in the middle. Angel had said that because they didn't paint it with snakes and lions, they had to paint an eagle in the middle. Hermione didn't want Angel to feel…bad that her house wasn't exactly as she wanted it, so she painted her room with lions and snakes.  
  
"What is it, Angel?" Hermione asked her daughter, coming into her room. "Mom! I don't have anything to wear to school! My favorite skirt-yuck! Smells really bad! And mostly all my shirts are in the laundry! The ones that aren't in the laundry are just plain- well, you know! They all are just too…plain. Mom, can you zap something up for me? Please?" Angel's eyes had filled up with tears and they had a puppy-dog touch to them.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I'll stop here! Just kidding! There's a lot more!)  
  
'What should I do? Say? Um…should I say yes? Or should I say no? Well, first things first,' Hermione thought. "Angel, it isn't called 'zapping objects'. It's called 'magic'. And I can't zap anything out of nowhere for you-" Funny how she cuts me off when I'm giving her my answer. "Mom! I know it's called 'magic' and I know what your answer is gonna be!" Hermione smiled at this. "Hun, you do? Well then, come on!"  
  
At this Angel just stared at her mom. When she got her voice back, she said, "Come on, what?" Hermione smiled at this, too. "You said you knew what my answer was. But I'll finish what I was saying. I can't zap anything out of nowhere when I don't know what kind of clothes you want to wear," Hermione explained. "Really, Mom? Thanks a bunch! You are my savior!" Angel smiled after she thanked her mother.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I don't know how she can smile so…angelic. 'Angel' fits her perfectly. But how did she get silvery blue eyes? The glint of silver was definitely from Malfoy, but the blue? Um…my mother! She had blue eyes! Why didn't I figure it out earlier? I should've known! Too bad my parents aren't here to see their lovely granddaughter.  
  
"Okay, Mom, you ready? Anyway, I want a jean skirt with 'Angel' written on it with diamond and make it on the bottom right corner. Oh, make it a mini. And for my shirt, um…a three-quartered sleeved shirt, and make sure the sleeves are silver, um… and uh…a snake with the words 'spoiled brat' on it. And make sure the words are written with rubies and sapphires. Oh, I want the snake to be coiled up and green. That'll be in the middle part. The color of the middle section should be…um…white. Oh, I want black knee-high boots! And my hair! Um…I want my highlights braided! Got that?"  
  
I smile as my daughter finished telling me what she wanted to wear to school. I just wave my wand and…Presto! All done! "Mom, thank you! And Mom, I want to know who my father is! You will tell me today, right?" I didn't know what to tell her. I search for the right words and find them quicker than I thought I would, "When you're ready…and older. That's when I'll tell you." I see her face drop with disappointment. "Oh! Okay! Oh well! Bye Mom! See you after school! Pick me up, please?" I nod. "Thank you, Mom!" At least she has good manners.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"Mom! I got in! I got it! I'm going to Hogwarts! I get to learn magic! Let's go shopping! I need clothes! And…books? A cauldron? Oh, I want an owl for my pet! Can we go now?" Angel asked her mother. Hermione couldn't help smiling.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
This was my reaction when I got my letter into Hogwarts, except that I had no idea what Hogwarts was. "Sure we can go to Diagon Alley right now! We'll go shopping tomorrow, all right?" Angel was nodding before I even finished. "Let's go to Diagon Alley! All aboard the Floo Powder Express! Yay! I get to floo somewhere!"  
  
I told Angel what to do and I kept repeating, 'Say Diagon Alley very clearly and tuck in your elbows.' I grabbed a little floo powder and was about to go when Angel interrupted me, "Mom! Let me go first, please? You already told me enough times on what I have to do! You don't have to show me! Please?" Oh well, I guess she wasn't a baby anymore, "Go ahead!" She began to do dances and said, "Diagon Alley! Here I come! Yay!"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Diagon Alley-1: 00 P.M.  
  
"Oh, this place is big! Where to first?" Angel asked her mom. Hermione replied, "Gringotts! We have to change our money to the money they use here!" Angel's attention had gone from her mother to Diagon Alley. "Angel, follow me!" Angel had turned her attention to her mother. "Sure thing, Mom! Yay!"  
  
'I wonder if I'll see anyone from Hogwarts here. Maybe Ginny and Colin. I think they have a child, but I doubt that their son/daughter will be going to Hogwarts this year. Um…Harry and Cho! I know that they have a daughter named…um…I forgot! Well, I should see them here! Um…how about…Ron and Lavender? Um, I think they have a son named…um…I should've mailed them more! Great! They probably think that I forgot about them! Oh well! We could catch up later!' Hermione thought.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Diagon Alley- 6: 00 P.M.  
  
"Mom, I'm tired!" Angel whined, "Are we done?" Hermione herself looked very worn out and all she did to answer her daughter's question was nod. All of a sudden, as if Angel had just gotten re-energized, Angel said, "Mom! We have to get back home! We need to shop for clothes! I know you said we could shop tomorrow, but the whole mall is on sale! 50% off everything in every store! And what time is it? Six o'clock! The sale ends at nine! Only three hours of shopping? I'll never survive! What do I do? We need to get back home- OUCH! Watch where you're going!  
  
Diagon Alley was still full at this time of day and all the customers that were outside were looking at Hermione and Angel. They all gasped! And while the crowd was in this state, Harry, Cho, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Colin, Lily (Harry and Cho's daughter; eleven years of age), Andrew (Ron and Lavender's son; eleven years of age), Rikku (Colin and Ginny's daughter; eleven years of age), and Aaron (Colin and Ginny's son; eleven years of age) came out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When they all saw who was the center of attention, they too, gasped.  
  
  
  
~ End chapter one ~  
  
Hello! Enjoyed this chapter? Um…not much else to say! Oh, there will be more D/Hr moments in the next chapter! And well, that's it! Oh, please review! Thanx! 


	2. Old Reunions

1 Daughter of a Snake  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Angel!  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I was really busy. You know my science teacher wanted us to do a brochure and to present it to the class and all. I had to study for my social studies test 'cause it was about 85% on my semester grade. I also had to study for my science test, which would be 65% of my total grade. Um…so enjoy! But let me warn you that it really sucks!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Old Reunions  
  
  
  
Angel's P.O.V.  
  
Who could possibly bump into me? I'm not hard to miss, am I? Who couldn't spot me? I'm too beautiful to miss! (A/N: I know, I know! I couldn't think of anything, all right? I still have science in my head! Let's just say she has self-confidence!)  
  
I look up to see a man…or woman dressed in black robes. He has his wand out…pointed at me?! I hear him mutter some odd words! Everything around me disappears…darkness overcomes me…the last thing I hear was my mother's screams.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
I watched Angel as she collapsed. I didn't do anything…at all to help her out. What kind of mother am I? I couldn't even help my daughter in a crisis! What if…what if she…she dies? It'll be my entire fault!  
  
I'm glad Ginny was there. But what if she was too late? What if-  
  
"Hey, 'Mione!" Ginny had interrupted my thought. "You all right? You haven't said a word ever since Angel passed out! We're worried, you know? You usually say something when something like this happens!"  
  
"Oh, I'm all right! Thanks for caring, though. Um…about Angel, she'll be fine, right? She'll make it through the night…and she'll be awake tomorrow, right?" I asked Ginny, with a lot of concern in my voice.  
  
"Herm, don't worry! She's strong…I hope. She'll make it if she's strong as you…she is strong, right? I mean that she'll die if she isn't strong! Um…but I doubt she's weak…and she'll make it through the night! If it makes you feel better, you can stay here!"  
  
"Thanks, Gin! You don't know how thankful I am!"  
  
"I think I do know…and could you, um, stop hugging me? You're choking me, Herm!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Angel's P.O.V.  
  
Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? All kinds of questions raced through me mind that if I wanted to ask them to someone, I wouldn't be able to pin them down with words.  
  
I saw light and walked there. It seemed as if the light were walking away from me. I heard some voices," You aren't ready, yet. Your destiny on Earth is far from complete! Turn back and go! We turn you down from entering!"  
  
Gee, they could be nicer…but what destiny? What are they talking about? Destiny…on Earth? What do they mean? Why? Why me?  
  
I walk farther away from the light, but I hear voices. My mother's and…someone else's, but whose? I walk faster and the voices get clearer. I walk as close as I can without being seen. Wait, can I be seen? I guess not!  
  
I walk even closer and I could hear the voices loud and clear. (A/N: I know that 'loud and clear' is an old saying but still…my ficcy!)  
  
"What are you doing here, Draco?"  
  
Hold on! Who's Draco?  
  
"Showing you some sympathy!"  
  
What? Showing my mother sympathy? What? Who are you?  
  
"Really? You know it's easy to tell sarcasm from concern."  
  
Who are you talking to, Mom?  
  
"She looks a lot like me."  
  
Who do I look a lot like?  
  
"I'll ask you one more time…what are you doing here?"  
  
What? Please, tell me what's going on?  
  
"Nothing much, Granger. Just wanted to see Angel-"  
  
Wanted to see me? Who wants to see me?  
  
"Stop kidding yourself!"  
  
I want to know what's going on! Let me out of this place!  
  
I hear the voices," We will let you out, only under one circumstance."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"You must not tell a single soul what we have told you."  
  
"Really? That's it? Fine, your secret's safe with me!"  
  
"When you wake you will not remember what happened here, but it will come back to you every night."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Can you let me out now?"  
  
I saw a light mixed with the colors of pink and light blue. It overcame my whole body, then in a flash of light I woke up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Angel, are you all right?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Um…Mom, whose that man?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's um…Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Um…Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, I expected to find Mr. Harry and Mr. Ron when I woke up, but they aren't here. And why is he here?"  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
She stumped me. How can I get out of this? What can I do to clean up this mess? Mess? That was such a strong word. Oh, why did Draco have to come? He's always in places he shouldn't be! I'll kill him for sure!  
  
  
  
~ End chapter two ~  
  
Hey! So, how was it? Review it, flame it! Don't care! I think that Angel will enter Hogwarts in the fourth chapter! Um…well, thanks for reading it! Sorry, I can't seem to get science out of my head! Well, thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon, but I can't promise that! Bye, and thanks again! The next section is to all the people that reviewed my story! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed Chapter One:  
  
  
  
1.1 Cat  
  
Hermione Malfoy  
  
Kristina  
  
Leither  
  
LilyAyl  
  
Fearless Kitty  
  
Saf  
  
Rei  
  
Callisto Callispi  
  
  
  
Thanks again! Um…sorry to say this, but I'm going to Korea and it is never good there! I hardly have any time to go onto the Internet, but I'll convince my grandfather to let me go on! I'll just use my old charm on him! :: grins evilly::  
  
Well, thanks again and so sorry if that was long! Bye! 


	3. Piecing Together the Puzzle

1 Daughter of a Snake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Angel.  
  
A/N: Hey! Chapter Three is up earlier than I expected it to be and…ENJOY! Well, what're you waiting for? Read on!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Piecing Together the Puzzle  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
How can my own daughter stump me? Me…Hermione Granger…smartest student Hogwarts had ever seen in over a century? Um…how about…how do I answer her question?  
  
"Mom, I'm waiting."  
  
What do I say? How about that this was some…how about that she hit her head and she's seeing things? No, that's too lame. Um…how about-  
  
"Mom! Did you hear me? I want to know why Mr. Draco Malfoy is here!"  
  
"You see…he's here because…he…he's a writer for the Daily Prophet and he, um…he wanted to interview you because…you got hit by a-"  
  
"Mom, what's the Daily Prophet?"  
  
Oops! I forgot that I didn't show her the Daily Prophet.  
  
" The Daily Prophet is the newspaper for the wizarding world."  
  
"Oh, okay! Um…you could interview me!"  
  
Phew! Now that was a close one.  
  
"Um…what did you see or feel when you were put under the-"  
  
I hastily went over to Draco and put my hand over his mouth.  
  
"Heheh! No need to listen to him!"  
  
"Mom! What was I put under? A spell…a curse? Mom, why won't you tell me anything?"  
  
"Heheh! You're just a little too young."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts'!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Can I please continue the interview here?"  
  
"Sure you can! Right, Mom? He can!"  
  
"Go on." I just hope Draco doesn't ruin anything.  
  
"Okay…how about this-"  
  
He had gotten out parchment and a quill.  
  
"-can you tell me about your family?"  
  
"Sure! My mom's over there and my dad's…well, I don't know who he is. Um…okay…my mom is a really good mom and she took care of me the past eleven years. She told me that I was a witch when I was about six, but I kept that to myself. I didn't tell anyone at school because I didn't want to…and, um…I guess that's all."  
  
I can't believe this! I never knew that Draco was a good actor!  
  
"Okay, are you like your mother in any sort of way?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Are you a know-it-all?"  
  
I tried to shut him up, but I was sitting too far away. Damn him.  
  
"A know-it-all? Well, I'm not sure."  
  
"Are you going to memorize your school books by heart?"  
  
"Uh…um, heheh…I don't know."  
  
I'll kill you Draco! And I'll do it slowly so you could feel more pain!  
  
"Okay, do you know anyone whose going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So you won't be a loner."  
  
"Nope! I'll have friends!"  
  
"All right…um, which house do you want to be in?"  
  
"I guess that I want to be in…I would want to be in Griffindor…or-"  
  
There's an 'or'? This is not good! How could there be an 'or'? Whatever it is…please don't make it-  
  
"-maybe…Slytherin."  
  
No! Why? I'd rather die than ever watch my daughter be sorted in Slytherin.  
  
"Why Griffindor or Slytherin?"  
  
Draco knows that this is pissing me off! That's why he's doing this!  
  
"Griffindor because I just do and Slytherin because I just do."  
  
Does she know this is killing me? I never should've shown her the brochure.  
  
"Okay, what's your favorite color?"  
  
"I'd have to say forest green, silver, marine blue, and hot pink."  
  
"Uh-huh, okay, do you have any pets?"  
  
"Yep! I have a pet bird and her name is Moon-Dance. Mom said she was going to buy me an owl tomorrow."  
  
"Hmm, now let's see, how about-"  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore! I'll kill him outside!  
  
"Out!"  
  
I pulled Draco by his ear so he didn't have any choice but to follow.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm interviewing you daughter."  
  
How can he be so calm?  
  
"Interviewing Angel? I don't think so!"  
  
"Hey! You can't say that!"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm a Daily Prophet reporter!"  
  
"That was just a cover-up! All right?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Angel's P.O.V.  
  
A cover-up…what's Mom hiding? Why won't she tell me? And why-  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"I'd be more than pleased to."  
  
-why…what…why can't she tell me? I guess I have to piece that puzzle together.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny's P.O.V.  
  
Funny how Angel looks so much like Draco. Silvery-blonde hair, gray…well I guess their more of a grayish-brown with a silver touch, and- oh my! What if she…her father is Draco?  
  
  
  
~ End chapter three~  
  
Hope y'all enjoyed this. I'm sorry if this sucked, but hey, you can't blame me! Well, I guess you could. Flame me or review it for all I care! Seems like our favorite redhead, well not our most favorite redhead,:: ducks at all the fruits Ginny fans are throwing :: is piecing together the pieces. Phew! Next chapter will be up…sooner or later. Well, time for my usual 'Thank you'!  
  
  
  
Thanks to all of who reviewed:  
  
1.1 Icy Stormz  
  
1.2 Juliet  
  
Silver Serenity  
  
irismoon  
  
  
  
Well, thanks! Next chapter will be up sooner or later! Thanks! And bye! See you then! Bye! And thanks to all y'all who're reviewing! 


	4. Strange Dreams

Daughter of a Snake

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except Angel.

A/N: Sorry that took so long. Um...this is long, really long. So, um, the only words left for me to say are...Enjoy this chapter! What are you waiting for? Read on!

Chapter Four: Strange Dreams

Angel's P.O.V.

What is Mom hiding? Why did she need a cover up? Who was that man and why did he say that I looked a lot like him? All these questions ran through my mind and if I wanted to pin them down with words, they would just slip out of my grasp. 

All these questions are causing me a migraine. I'll deal with this in the morning. I heard the tiny, annoying voice that's always right tell me, "You don't have to deal with anything in the morning and you know it! You're just trying to find out a little information and by doing that...you're being nosy! Nosy! Nosy! Nosy little girl!" I tried to ignore the voice, but it didn't want to stop bugging me. "Nosy! Stop being a nosy girl! Best not be nosy! All the people that were nosy had to pay their consequences." 

"But don't I deserve to know the truth?" I asked the voice back.

"You're too young to handle the truth!"

"Stop scolding me!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm always right so don't even try to argue with me!"

"Make me!"

"Go to bed!"

"You aren't my mom!"

"Do NOT argue with me! I am always right!"

"Not always-"

"Please go to sleep. Please? I work hard too, you know? I don't get paid-not that I need to get paid, but still- for all the work I do for you."

"Name them!"

"Okay, let's see: I tell you right from wrong and I...I tell you to...to-"

"You only advise me so can you please stop bothering me? Can I at least get some sleep?"

"I'll be happy to let you sleep...in peace."

"Thank you!"

~*~*~*

(Still Angel's P.O.V.)

I don't believe how annoying that voice gets! I hope I didn't shape it like that. That would be scary..."Ahhhh!"

"Do not be alarmed, child!"

"Shouldn't I be alarmed?"

"No."

"May I ask you one question?"

"Go ahead, child."

"Can you please stop calling me 'child'? Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"You asked to ask one question."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"No 'buts'."

"You're like my mum."

"Am I?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I should get down to business. Where do I start?"

"I don't know. You should be the one to know, shouldn't you?"

"I was asking myself."

"I sort of figured, but can you at least tell me your name?"

"No."

"Mean!"

"Stop acting so childish! Oh wait, I forgot...you are a child!"

"Not fair!"

"Not everything in life is fair! And it would be wise to keep that in mind!"

"Why's that?"

"I hear you got accepted into-"

"Have you been watching over me?"

"No, I just know."

"You could tell me."

"You will learn our secret, identities, and what we are doing on Earth-"

"When?"

"Every night, but I must warn you that you will face challenges-"

"Challenges? As in c-h-a-l-l-e-n-g-e-s?"

"Yes, and I am very proud that you spelled 'challenges'. I never thought that you had it in you."

"Okay...I'm calm. Every night, I will face challenges...not bad."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would."

"Hold on. If I get hurt during the challenge, like let's say I get a cut, right? I won't have a cut when I wake up, right?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that to you. As a matter of fact, you will have a cut."

"No! I quit!"

"I see that you definitely didn't inherit your mother's braveness."

"Huh? Mum's brave?"

"Of course she is! Why do you think she was sorted in Griffindor?"

"Because she just was."

"Poor child. Don't know a thing about your mum, do you?"

"Um, let's just get back to the challenge thingy. You will give me a clue, right?"

"You see, child, different people will give you clues."

"Okay."

"So starting the night you enter Hogwarts, the clues and challenges will come to you-"

"In reality or dreams?"

"The dream world, my dear."

"And all the same time I'm learning who you people are?"

"Yes."

"I'm not catching on."

"You will."

"Okay. Uh...can I get some sleep?"

"Sure."

"Good-night."

"Good-night, dear. You're going to need it for what we have in store for you. Let's just hope mummy won't miss you too much. I highly doubt you'll live through the first challenge."

~ End chapter four ~

That's all! Sorry if that took so long. My old computer broke down so we had to get a new one and all. All I could say about this chapter is...It is long! Well, on my computer it is. I wrote chapter five on my old computer, but it broke down...so I have to write it all over again! Noo! Well, please review. I'll be so happy if you reviewed it. Heck, I'll even be glad if you flamed it! Well, thank you for reading and hope that I won't slack off and write chapter five a month later! I'm hoping that I won't, but who knows? Okay! Once again, thank you! 

Now, time for the 'Thank you' list. I know some of you reviewed my story, but I didn't thank you, I wrote it all down here! 

Juliet (for Ch. 2 & 3)

Kristina (for Ch. 1, 2, &3)

Scarlet

Leither

SilverSerenity

Oceanna Black

Jenna Malfoy

Psycho Angel (even though it was a flame)

For all you people who flame me, I'm still gonna thank you for flaming/reviewing my story! Well, thanks! 'Til next chapter! Bye!


	5. 'Bonding' with the Snake

Daughter of a Snake

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except Angel. All the rest belong to J. K. R.

Author's Note: Another chapter is up! And it didn't take as long as Chapter Four, so lucky you! Enjoy! 

Chapter Five: 'Bonding' with the Snake

Angel's P.O.V.

My head hurts! Where am I? Oh yeah, now I remember! Okay, let's refresh! Yesterday, um, a man was here and Mom needed a cover up. That's all, right?

"You do remember the dream, don't you? About the challenges you'll have to face?"

"Don't remind me."

"Don't want to face the challenges, do you?"

"That person said that I'd be given clues."

"Yeah, and?"

"To solve clues you need to use logic."

"Logic. Yes, I forgot. Logic is what you lack."

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"Get some rest."

"Why?"

"You'll be going to Hogwarts-"

"When?"

"Next week."

"A week to prepare for the challenges?"

"Yep."

Oh! Why did you have to remind me? I hate you!

"I could read your mind, you know."

"Sorry. But why do you always have to be right?"

"I'm the little voice in the back of your head that tells you right from wrong."

"Oh yeah. About the challenges-"

"What about them?"

"You'll help me, right?"

"If you read."

"Huh?"

"If you read, I'll be given information."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, so if I read, I'm helping myself by preparing for the challenges, right?"

"What challenges, Angel?" I heard my mom's voice.

"Nothing."

"What challenges?"

"It's nothing, Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Breakfast will be served at the Three Broomsticks."

"We're in that Hogsmeade place?"

"Of course!"

"Oh. Will Mr. Harry and Mr. Ron be there?"

"Why yes!"

"How about Mr. Draco?"

"He's not going to be there. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. One question, though."

"What is it?"

"What time are we going to go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"At nine. That's half an hour from now."

"All right."

"Rest up."

~*~*~*

Hermione's P.O.V.

She's hiding something from me. I could feel it! Challenges, something to do with challenges. What could possibly have anything to do with challenges?

Maybe I should call Ginny. She'll know what's going on, I hope.

"Okay, what's Gin's phone number again? I wrote it down and put it in my...now, where did I put it?"

I sat down on the couch, thinking about where I put Ginny's phone number.

"Where did I put it?"

"Looking for this?"

I knew who it was, but I turned around to see what he was talking about.

"What are you- where did you get that?"

"Stole it out of your purse last night."

"When?"

"When we were outside."

"Don't remind me!"

"You liked it. Admit it, Hermione. You liked it!"

"No! I hated it."

"Really?"

"Can you go? Angel's already starting to bond with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She asked if you were going to go be at the Three Broomsticks for breakfast."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Oh."

"Can you please just leave us alone?"

"Not unless you admit you liked it."

Great! Now, I'm stuck with him. I am not admitting I liked that...what should I call it? A passionate kiss? Yeah, that's it. I am not admitting I liked that passionate kiss, am I? If I say 'yes' then maybe he'll kiss me again. No! Get that thought out of my head! I am not going in to see Harry and Ron with that thought about kissing Draco in my head! 

"Well, Hermione?"

"What?"

"Admit you liked it when I kissed you."

"What if I didn't?"

"You're lying. I could see it in your eyes."

Am I this readable?

"Well, that's enough for me. You don't have to say that you enjoyed our little-"

"Mr. Draco? What are you doing here?"

When did Angel get in here? How come I didn't hear her come in?

"What are you doing?"

"Well, your mom and I were just-"

"Reciting for a play!"

"Oh!"

"See you in the Three Broomsticks!" Draco, you have to ruin everything!

"You're going to be there, too? Mom said you weren't going to be there! Only Mr. Harry and Mr. Ron!"

I think I should stop all this 'bonding'-is that the right word? Well, I'll call it that. I should stop all this 'bonding' that's going on.

"Angel, you need some rest."

"I do?"

"You're not fully recovered from the...little incident."

"Okay, whatever. See you in the Three Broomsticks, Mr. Draco!"

~ End chapter Five ~

Wow! That sucked! It was confusing and all so flame me! The next chapter will be much more less confusing. Trust me! Anyway, let me see. It sucked. This chapter sucks! Like really, really sucks! Okay, now no more criticizing my work! Hey, I said no more! If you're going to criticize it more...FLAME ME!!!!! Sorry for my sudden outburst. Next chapter= less confusing. Anyway, what'll happen when Harry and Ron see Draco in the Three Broomsticks? It's all in the next chapter!

Oh! If you've got any ideas for the ficcy, e-mail me at Janabeth@aol.com! Okay! Bye!

__

My usual 'Thank you' list.

Thank you to:

1. smiley13

2.RebeccaSL8

3.kristina

4.little trumpeter

5.Callisto Callispi

Thank you all!


	6. Author's Note

Daughter of a Snake  
  
Author's Note:   
  
I know, I know. You have been waiting three months for the next chapter, but I have a writer's block!! And I was at Korea for two weeks, then I had to visit my cousin in Japan. Now, I have a month's worth of homework to do and I have to makeup tests! You guys will have to wait until I overcome my writer's block to finally be able to read the next chapter. I'm so sorry! I could say it a million times and I still won't feel better. I am so sorry! I am really sorry! Please forgive me!! 


End file.
